The Match Making Game
by sadyethappyendings
Summary: Sakura Haruno, total supreme match maker, got all of her friends guys, but never got herself one. What happens when her friends decide to play match make on HER? PAIRINGS INSIDE! STORY BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!


SUMMARY: Sakura Haruno, total supreme match maker, got all of her friends guys, but never got herself one

**SUMMARY: Sakura Haruno, total supreme match maker, got all of her friends guys, but never got herself one. What happens when her friends decide to play match make on HER? **

**PAIRINGS: Neji x Saku**

**Shika x Tema**

**Sasu x Ino**

**Lee x Ten**

**Naru x Hina**

**Chapter 1: Sakura's Plan**

"Hmmm, all of my girl friends are single and all guy friends are single. Interesting." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura was well known in Konoha High for her match making skills. She can read your face like an open book and easily tell who you like. She gives great advice, has a great sense of style, and can do make-up and hair styles easily. She made the perfect match maker. And since it was summer, it made it all the easier and way more fun and more _interesting._

Sakura was beginning to make a plan. She grinned evilly. This was her plan:

'Naruto was clearly an idiot for thinking that Hinata doesn't like him for than just friends. Hinata was obviously into him. They do make a good couple. I'll use my match making skills on them.'

She was also planning on getting the rest of the groupy together.

'Shikamaru is obviously crushing on Temari. Temari likes him back, I can tell. She always blushes when he's around and is nervous. They would make a really cute couple, even if they were opposites. I'll go match making on them too.'

That left Tenten and Lee, and Sasuke and Ino. Sakura had abandoned all feelings for him during 7th grade and they were now in the summer going into sophomore year.

'Tenten and Lee. As much of an idiot Lee is, he would go so great with Tenten. Tenten is taking a liking on him too. I can soooo tell!! Time to get them together too!!'

Than, there was Sasuke and Ino.

'Sasuke may be an ice-cube, but I've known him since forever and he is soooo liking Ino!! Ino is the complete idiot and gets all flirty around him. It is soooo annoying, so might as well get them together and make her shut up.'

Sakura though for a moment. 'Only Neji is left. Eh, it's alright. He'll find his love by _destiny._

Sakura then lied down on her bed and began thinking of ideas. After about 30 minutes, she realized that she couldn't do these alone. She usually got people who would easily admit their feelings, and she knew her friends! And boy, were they stubborn!

Sakura then lit up. She knew just who to call!

She called up Hanabi, Kankuro, and Shizune. (Yes, Shizune is their age in this fan fiction!)

"Hey Hanabi! _Pause _I have a little favor to ask. _Pause _yes, it does have something to do with match making. _Pause _GREAT! Come over in like 10 minutes!! _Pause _Okay, bye! TTYL." Sakura hung up and dialed Shizune's number.

"Hi Shizune!! _Pause _Yup, match making for my friends. _Pause _So, you'll help? _Pause _Okay then, thanks!! Be over in 10 minutes!!" Sakura hung up and called Kankuro.

"Yo. _Pause _I need help playing match maker. _Pause _You've got it. Temari and Shika. _Pause _Be over in 10. _pause _Okay, bye!" Sakura hung up and straightened her room.

10 MINUETES LATER

Sakura heard her door bell. She ran downstairs and answered the door.

Hanabi, Kankuro, and Shizune were standing there, excited looks on their faces.

"OOOHHH! MATCH MAKER ON HINATA-NII-CHAN!! I like it!! When do we start??" Hanabi exclaimed. She obviously had a little too much sugar.

"We'll start right now, right??" Shizune asked impatiently.

"yeah, playing match maker is fun!!" Kankuro said.

Sakura laughed and nodded, letting them in.

"Okay, let's go to my room and make plans!!" Sakura said, walking up the stairs with her friends following.

When they were inside the room, Sakura shut the door tightly, closed all over her windows, and put blinds on them.

"Er, Sakura-chan, why'd you do that?" Kankuro asked nervously.

Sakura sighed and said, "You never know who will drop by and where they'll come in from."

Everybody nodded and began discussing their plans for about 2 hours, stopping at lunch time.

"Okay then, we have our plans ready! Plans A-Z! Let's go eat some lunch!" Shizune said.

Everyone nodded.

They raced to the kitchen and ate some ramen.

"Where should I put the plans?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't want them to find it." Kankuro said.

"I know!! Sakura, you know that loose floor board under your bed?" Hanabi said.

Sakura nodded.

"Did you show anyone it?" Hanabi asked.

Sakura replied. "No."

"YOU COULD PUT IT THERE!!" Shizune shouted.

Sakura nodded. Everyone put their dishes away and ran to Sakura's room.

She went under the bed and put the files under a loose floor board. It was a big room filled with stuff. Sort of like a guest room, complete with a TV, mini fridge, couch, bed, and a computer.

She let everybody in.

"Wow, a secret room, nice!" Kankuro said.

Then, they heard Ino knocking on the door.

"OH NO! They can't see you in my house!! Stay in here, I'll draw them out of my room, then you go back to my room and go out the window!" Sakura said.

They nodded.

Sakura climbed up and slithered from under the bed.

She ran to the door and saw Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, and Temari.

"HI SAKURA!! We're going to have a sleep over at Ino's!!" Tenten said.

"So, are you coming?" Temari asked.

"YEAH!!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay, we'll wait for you in the kitchen. Go pack your stuff. We'll leave to my house after you're ready." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and ran upstairs.

She checked under the bed and went into the secret room. They weren't there.

'So they escaped!!' Sakura though in relief, then started packing.

After packing pajamas, food, movies, clothes, shoes, make up, and other sleep over stuff, she headed down stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready!!" Sakura said.

"Let us go to Ino's house!!" Hinata said as they took off in Hinata's Porsche.

**TBC…**

**Tell me what you think!! This fic will get better!! Please tell me if I should continue this story!! So please review telling me what you think and stuff….so bye!!**

**-Lauren**


End file.
